Dracula Untold
by LadyDeadmau5
Summary: Jasmine has devoted her life to unraveling the story behind Dracula, wanting to know the origins of the legendary vampire, but everything she finds comes up at a dead end. That is until she met a stranger on the street who seemed to have a similar interest in the story. What more can she learn from this handsome stranger? (M in later chapters)
1. Teaser Chapter

**IMPORTANT: **After some thought and a couple reviews that made me open my eyes, I realized how rushed this chapter is so I decided, readers look at this chapter as more of a teaser chapter than part of the actual story. I'm sorry to say but I probably wont be working on this much until my Bard story is complete. I'm horrible for multitasking and I'm afraid I might get the characters to meshed together. So for now I'm just going to focus on my Bard story and once that's completed I'll start on this one.  
>I mainly just wanted to publish this so I don't forget the idea and to see what people thought about it so far :) Thank you for the criticism in the reviews, it helped alot. So as I said, for now this shall just be a teaser chapter until I start working on the story.<br>;) Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS AHEAD <strong>I also suggest you see the movie before you read this as well, as I'm kind of starting it post movie so it'd probably make more sense to watch it before reading this.  
>Hm..can't think of anything else I should add in here. Other than ENJOY! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Jasmine flipped through the books in front of her, her lips set in a thin line. Her gaze scanned over the words on the pages, letting out a soft sigh.<p>

"All stories start somewhere.." She told herself, flipping through the pages before shutting the book again.

Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was just story, but she wanted to find the origins of the story. Where it began.

Ever since she was a child she was enthralled with the idea of the legendary vampire. Reading the story and then the movie when it was released. But as she got older, her obsession took to another level. She wanted to find the truth behind Dracula.

Had there been any evidence before now, it was probably long lost in the folds of history. And she sure wasn't going to find it at the public library.

Letting out a defeated sigh, she stood from her seat, taking her books with her as she exited the building, walking down the steps. Her green gaze scanned the people that strolled down the sidewalk, clutching her books to her chest as she began the descent down the stairs.

"This is futile." She mumbled to herself, heading down the sidewalk as she lost herself in her thoughts, not spotting the person standing in front of her as she rammed into his back, stumbling backwards as her books tumbled to the ground.

A warm sensation enveloped her hand, startling her slightly as she looked up, finding herself staring at a man. A very handsome one at that. His dark hair was slicked back slightly, but a few loose strands fell around his face. His dark eyes gazed upon her, feeling her face warm up slightly as she stared.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her up straight as he smiled softly. "Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't stand in the middle of the sidewalk huh?" He chuckled, looking down at the books that had fallen to the ground.

His gaze lingered slightly, an eyebrow raising. "Dracula?" He mused, bending down as he picked up the book, staring at the cover curiously.

Jasmine snapped out of her stupor, shaking her head slightly as she cleared her throat. "N-No sorry, its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, kneeling down as she gathered the fallen books, glancing over at the one he held in his hands.  
>"Um yeah.." She laughed nervously. "I've kinda been obsessed with the tale since I was a kid." She admitted sheepishly, stacking the books in her arms once more. "Its silly, I know." She shook her head slightly.<p>

"Its not silly." He replied, standing up as she mimicked his movements, glancing at her again. "I don't think I've met someone so intrigued with the story before." He looked at her, examining her soft features. Her hair was a soft chestnut brown, bright intelligent eyes peered back at him.

Jasmine felt her heart skip a beat slightly, her grip tightening on the books. "Have you ever heard of the saying, every story starts somewhere." She asked him curiously.

Vlad's eyes flashed slightly. "Every bloodline has a beginning." He nodded, watching her. "I've heard of it." He told her, smiling gently.

Jasmine nodded, looking at the books in her hands. "Well, that's what got me curious." She said, shifting her weight onto a different leg. "I've loved the stories since I was small, and now that I'm older I was curious to know where it came from and how the story started. I wanted to know the origins, who Dracula really was and how he came to be. The stories said he was immortal, so there's always that possibility that he could still be living somewhere. Unless it really is just a story.." She let out a defeated sigh. "But everything I've come across is either something I've already read or just made up myths by superstitious people." Her shoulders dropped slightly.

Vlad watched the girl in front of him, hearing her heartbeat pick up speed as she spoke of the subject. The light in her eyes, the excitement in her voice as she spoke. His gaze dropped back to the book in his hands once again.  
>"What if..I could tell you?" He asked her suddenly, holding the book out to her.<p>

Jasmine stared at him for a few moments, before taking the book from him. She laughed softly though. "Unless you're Vlad Tepes yourself, I doubt anyone will know the true story behind Dracula." She shook her head slightly, before smiling. "I don't mean to doubt you, but I've spent years researching the legend."

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle lightly, hearing the doubt in her voice. "Do you have something to write on?" He asked her suddenly.

Jasmine blinked at the question, before nodding. "Yeah sure.." She said, shifting the books into one arm before she dug inside her bag, pulling out a paper and pen. "Here."

Vlad took the supplies from her, kneeling onto one knee as he used his other for a hard surface. He wrote down an address, date and time before returning the paper and pen to her. "Come see me on that date, I might be able to give you some more insight on what you seek." He told her, offering a smile before he headed down the sidewalk.

Jasmine stood there as she stared at the paper in her hand, feeling slightly irritated by the man who acted as if he knew so much. She stuffed the paper into her bag once more, muttering something under her breath as she gathered her books into her arms so they wouldn't fall.

"One more thing!" She heard from behind her, turning around as she saw the man again. "Whats your name?" He asked her.

Jasmine was hesitant at first, before figuring it wouldn't do much hard to tell him her name. "Jasmine." She replied finally.

He nodded in response, before smiling. "Well, have a nice day Jasmine. I hope to see you soon." He told her, before continuing on his way.

Jasmine watched him walk away, before realizing she never even got his name. "Hey wait!" She called, but he had already disappeared into the crowd of people. She stood there for a few moments before she sighed. "Well that went well.." She muttered, shaking her head slightly before continuing on her way back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I am the worst kind of author ;_; (*WRITE ALL THE LUKE EVANS STORIES*) I am SO sorry guys. I just went to see Dracula Untold in theaters this afternoon and I have to admit, it was absolutely amazing. I suggest you guys go see it as soon as you can. I actually was originally gonna start writing something for a roleplay with a friend and somehow it ended up being an entire chapter that I decided to publish. Worry not! I'm going to start working on another Bard chapter soon. I just needed this idea out of my head before it drove me nuts(and or the idea disappeared) :3


	2. The Start Of It All

**Note: **You guys better love me! Kidding, kidding! Anyway, here's the first chapter to the story! I know I said I wouldn't work on it until I was finished my Bard story but after getting so many reviews and follows I was inclined to at least try and start something. This is starting before she meets Vlad, and as I said in my update. I'd look at that first chapter as just a teaser. I may work off that when I get around to that point in the story so it might not be the same as that.  
>I literally wrote that 2 hours after coming home from seeing the movie so I just kinda wrote from the top of my head and published it. But I'll try working on it slowly and see how it goes. So far a lot of people like it considering I have almost as many followers for my Drac story as I do Bard and that has 10 chapters whereas this only has a teaser! XD You guys flatter me.<br>I put more thought into this than the first and this is more working into Jasmine's past and how she came to be. I seen the movie again the other day so I refreshed my mind a bit on the movie. Next chapter might delve into Vlad's introduction as well, depending if I can figure out which city Vlad and Mina were in at the end of the movie.  
>On that note, does anyone have any idea or suggestion as to what city it was? I don't want to just guess or assume so I left it hanging in the air for now, but if anyone knows or has any suggestions of what I can use just let me know in a review or PM. It'd be much appreciated. Love you guys! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Jasmine sat in her desk quietly, her leg fidgeting slightly as she waited in silence. Her mythology class had been dismissed over an hour ago, but she had stayed behind to put some final touches on her thesis.<p>

Now it was just a matter of waiting for her professor to grade it.

Peeking at her cellphone, she checked the time. Almost two hours she had been here. She was nervously excited to hear what her teacher had to say about it.

The class had been assigned to write a thesis on a legend of choice. Jasmine didn't need to be asked twice to know what she wanted to do. Though as she sat in her desk, she began to wonder if she had jumped the gun a little too eagerly

"Miss Beckly." The voice rang out through the empty classroom, catching the young brunette's attention.

"Yes!" Jasmine stood up, descending the steps from her seat as she came to stand in front of the desk, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she picked at her nail nervously.

Her professor glanced over the papers once more before placing it down onto the desk.

_Dracula Untold._

"You have a good story and thesis.." He began, scratching his beard slightly before he sighed. "But it seems, too all over the place." He explained to her, lacing his fingers under his chin. "There's far too many," He waved his hand slightly as he thought. "Holes. It seems like you've just taken fact and fiction from multiple different stories and just mashed it into one essay. And the thesis, its fairly solid but it doesn't make me believe that its more than just a story. Its well put together other than that. I'm sorry." He took his pen, marking a 67% on the top of the paper before sliding it back to her. "I know you have more potential than that Jasmine." He told her, shaking his head slightly. "If you want to put together another essay to raise your mark you're welcome to. But I suggest you choose a more solid topic. You can get it into me before the end of the semester."

Jasmine felt her heart drop with every word he spoke, but she kept a facade as she nodded, listening to what he said. She took the paper as he slid it back to her, forcing a smile onto her face as she nodded. "Of course. Thank you professor." She said, turning around as she gathered her bag from her seat before scuttling out of the classroom.

Once she heard the definite click of the door shutting behind her, she let out a long drawn sigh, glancing down the hallways which were pretty much empty. "Well that could have gone better.." She mumbled, running her fingers through her chestnut knotted hair, letting it fall over her shoulder. Trying not to let herself get too discouraged, she proceeded down the hallway with heavy steps.

Some stories make impacts on people whereas others don't. Since she was around the age of 10, she had always been curious about vampire stories and legends. It was started by her babysitter on her 10th Halloween.

* * *

><p><em>"Now are you sure you don't want to go trick or treating this year?" Cadence asked Jasmine for the umpteenth time that evening. Her father had her costume set out on her bed already to go, but Jasmine had changed her mind and instead wanted to spend the evening watching movies with her favorite babysitter.<em>

_10 year old Jasmine glanced up at her pink haired best friend, grinning widely. "Yes!" She said, holding up a bag of popcorn. "I went last year."_

_Cadence laughed softly as she took the popcorn from the girl, unwrapping it and placing it into the microwave. "And you can go next year." She repeated what she had heard earlier. "Alright, alright. You've convinced me." She said, ruffling her hair._

_Jasmine laughed happily, running into the living room. "What can we watch?" She asked eagerly, falling onto her knees as she peered at the stack of movies Cadence had brought with her._

_Following the girl into the living room, she sat down beside her. "I brought a lot of the classics. Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Freddy VS Jason. Dracula." She named off a few as Jasmine sorted through the movies._

_Jasmine hummed in thought before holding up the Halloween movie. "Lets watch this one first!" She said, handing it to her, which was followed by Nightmare on Elm Street. But as she picked up the Dracula movie, she paused as she stared at it for a few moments._

_Cadence watched the interest in the young girls face, grinning as she leaned down. "Now that's an old classic. Bram Stoker's Dracula. Its a movie version of the book but I personally like the book a lot more." She laughed softly._

_"How old is it?" Jasmine asked as she placed that movie in Cadence's lap as well._

_Cadence stretched her legs out in front of her as she thought. "Oh geez. Long before I was born even." She said, sliding out the Halloween tape as she pushed it into the movie player. "Even before your dad was born." She added in, hearing the microwave beep as she stood up. "Want a drink?" She asked her._

_Jasmine nodded eagerly. "Yes please!" She said, before returning her attention to the movie in front of her. Long before her father was born, and her dad was old.  
><em>

* * *

><p>That was when it had all started. And over the years, she became enthralled with the idea of vampires. But most of all, Dracula. Some of her classmates teased her about her weird obsession, considering how old the story actually was. Everyone was so used to modern day stories, but what they didn't realize that at the time when the story was published, it was a great story. And still was. To those who took the time and read it.<p>

After Jasmine had graduated high school she had taken a few years off to work, saving for a collage tuition. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to go for, that was until she was relocated to a new city.  
>That was where she found the University there offered a mythology class. To which she invested into enrolling and eagerly took upon her classes.<p>

Throughout the years of growing up, she had looked into and read as many vampire stories that she could get her hands on. She had even tried Twilight but she didn't get far into it before abandoning the story.

Above all, Dracula was her long favorite. It left a lasting impression on her since she was a child. But now that she was older, she was curious as to where the story had originated from. Not just from the author, but before that.

There's more to a story than just the simple words on a page.

She wanted to go back further, to the untold side of the story of Dracula.

Dracula Untold.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Phew finally got this finished. I actually started it 2 days ago after seeing the movie again, but my laptop decided to just about crash on me so I had to spend about 5 hours transferring all my important stuff onto a hard drive and resetting my laptop completely. And the next day I started the long process of putting everything back on, but then the hard drive decided to not work and said my files couldn't be found.  
>I just about cried xD But I thankfully got it working and everything set back up. I then sat down to start working on the chapter today and realized I completely forgot what I was doing the other day after fighting with my laptop so I sat and stared at it for 2 hours before I was able to finish it.<br>Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out since I want to focus on Shiver, since I have less than 2 months to catch up to the point where I want to get before the new movie comes out.  
>PS. If you have facebook it'd be much appreciated if you liked my page. LadyDeadmau5 - Fanfiction Author 3<p>

Anyways! Im rambling again. I realize I tend to do that long with my notes. But it is now 3am and I am about to publish and pass right out. Hope you guys liked it!

**F&R**


	3. The Tale of a Vampire

_Stories were told of Dracula throughout the years, many people seeking the legendary vampire out, seeking to gain power as he once did; But he kept himself secluded, hidden in the darkness away from the world and its prying eyes._

_As time passed, the tales began to fade into the many pages of history. Until he was nothing but a mere myth on people's tongues. Slowly he began to creep out of the darkness, and beginning to observe the human race, adjusting to the changes that came with it but still the pain of the past lingered. _

_A thousand year old vampire that still roamed the earth. That was the tale humans begun to pass on to each other, his original age lost. In reality, it was barely half of what people thought. Though he had lost count of it after 500 years._

Tawny brown eyes opened slowly, scanning the dimly lit bedroom before he pushed himself into a sitting position, the blankets crumpling around him at his waist as he tugged his fingers through his black hair. His body felt stiff, his throat parched as it ached for his food. This was his curse.

Letting out a dry cough, Vlad stiffly pushed the blankets off him and slid out of the bed. He approached the window, inching his hand in front of the crack he left in his curtains. When his skin didn't immediately begin to burn off, he slowly opened the curtains as he glanced out at the sky.

Dark clouds covered the sky above the buildings, casting a shadow across the city. Over 500 years, he began to wonder how he managed to keep sane over so many years.

"Why think of this life differently than the next.." The words quietly passed his lips, his gaze fixated on the clouds above him before he let the curtain fall closed once again. Perhaps that was why he had stayed sane. That last string of his humanity that he held onto over the years. The thought of finding _her_ again kept him going.

_That was the other half of the equation to why he kept moving from city to city, the other half was self explanatory. He couldn't linger in one place for long in fear of someone discovering his secret. Granted, being over 500 years since he became who he is today, most people were oblivious to the risk he brought to them. He knew there was always that handful of superstitious people who kept an eye out for such signs, and he kept it at the back of his mind as a reminder._

_Vlad had moved to a American city, farther from his home land and close to the sea. The only thing he really needed to live comfortably was shelter, but in order to make his persona as a normal person he had acquired himself a casual office job. It was enough of an income to make live by and to buy at least a few groceries. Though he rarely ever ate, and when he did it was only to keep up his visage of a normal human. Over the years he had managed to set up a savings account to dump extra income in to save over the years in case of tight situations._

He was met with the chilled wind as he stepped out of the apartment complex, glancing down the street before he pressed onward. He noted a few stops he had to make, debating on stopping by the art museum before returning home.

_He found over the years that indulging himself in art helped him relax and keep his mind in a sane state. _

_He appreciated listening to people converse over the art pieces, observing their feelings through their words and expressions, reminding him how it was to be human again. It was the closest thing he could get without getting physically or emotionally close to anyone. He had stayed an arms distance away from people through the years, never quite having many people he could call friends. Not since he left Transylvania. _

_He let himself grow close to a few people, but not so close as for them to take much notice or worry to his sudden disappearance from their life after only a few short years._

Vlad kept his gaze on the horizon, keeping a close eye on the clouds in order to make sure the sun wouldn't peek through.

Feeling his throat tighten as he brushed past a crowd of people, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. The desire was beginning to grow inside him, becoming more apparent as the weeks grew on. He had lost track of the last time he had fed, trying to push himself as far as he could before he fed.

Over the years he had taken notice to small signs his body would produce when he'd start to reach his limit. His nights would become more restless, dreams plaguing him relentlessly. Dreams of the past, regrets that taunted him. His complexion would pale in means, and his patience would thin. He'd become more agitated at things that he'd normally have a more calm demeanor towards. It was such signs that told him he couldn't go any longer without feeding.

"Ah Mr. Torneau, back again already?" The lady at the teller greeted him, Rachel was her name if he recalled correctly, a pleasant smile on her face.

Vlad smiled back in greeting, stepping up to the counter. "Again?" He chuckled lightly. "I believe its been a week since I was here last." He said, pulling out his wallet as he laughed softly.

Rachel leaned on the counter a bit. "Most people only come once a month to pay their bills, so seeing you here after last week can be considered again." She smiled, leaning back again as she typed something in the computer. "Same amount as last?" She inquired.

Vlad nodded, sliding the bills across the counter. "Well I like to keep up with what I owe so I'm always ahead of the game." He told her, sliding his leather wallet back into the pocket of his coat.

Rachel let out a quiet chortle, taking the money as she slid it into the till. "More than anyone else can say." She countered, before handing him the receipt. "Have yourself a good day. Or try too, what with the looks of today's weather." She added in with a light shrug.

"I prefer it this way." Vlad replied, before giving a small wave. "Thanks again." He thanked her before exiting the building, the cold wind blowing across his exposed skin as he let out a breath of air. At the rate the weather was going, and judging by the seasons, he wouldn't be surprised if they seen snow sooner than expected. Though colder weathers came, he preferred the winter since the sun wasn't out nearly as much as the other times of the year.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he continued down the street. His tawny gaze glanced up as he passed the University, watching as the few remaining students filled out of the building for the day. Continuing on, he found his way to the Museum.

_'Closed'_

Vlad stood on the steps for a few moments, gaze lingering on the red sign that hung from the door handles. Much to his dismay. At this time it was when he started to feel that familiar itch inside his being. His gaze scanning the crowds on the streets as he stood on the steps. If he waited any longer, what little of his self restraint would snap.

He had to wait till nightfall in order to feed. Less of a crowd and the darkness could seclude him. He had learnt to cope with the changing times and adjust his feeding routine as such. He wouldn't just feed off any person, certainly not the innocent. But those who, in his eyes, deserved to die. Murderers or rapists. Those who's presence wouldn't be noticed missing until long after he was gone. He'd always plan far ahead of time, specifically for picking where he would dispose of the body, where no one would find it.

And thus far his routine never failed him.

But in the meantime, Vlad figured it best to return to his condo and wait out the rest of the day..


End file.
